Erica and Larrisa nicole and edwards journey
by Anelese2012
Summary: 4 teens are brought together by tragedy in a new world of magic and misery vampires and many more mythical creatures


CHAPTER ONE: ERICA

Narrator: Once upon a time there were Three girls and one boy who were destined for greatness. All were born from non- noble families. The first girl, Erica, had long brown hair with a blonde streak in it. She also had one of the most beautiful pairs of hazel green eyes you'd ever see. Lets take a look into her life to learn more.

Normal:"Ericaaaa, wake up, you wretch, you were supposed to be up an hour ago, the master is waiting for you. You have to keep up. Go down to the cleaning closet grab a Brush and pale. You have to go clean up his latest mess." The keeper of the servants said shaking Erica hard her hair flying wildly.

" Yes madam ". Erica said as she brushed the sleep out of her eyes, followed by brushing the hair out of her face. She bowed her head like most servants do, tidied her cot in the small attic that she slept in, and headed over to the watering bucket. She still had a little bit of blood on her lips from last night, and quickly wiped it off before her madam saw.

Erica's pov: " Oh I do wish I wasn't so stupid what was I thinking, drinking the blood of that pig. It was from the personal stores. You know better than to do such a thing you could get killed."

Normal

"Erica Devon Lecreste, how dare you, you know better". Said another servant hurrying over to her pulling Erica's dress down over her head.

"Nicole must you read my mind all the time. It's not right how you use your powers upon me it's not." Erica said.

"Aye, but if I didn't you'd be in a whole heap more of trouble if so. What were you thinking?" Nicole said.

" I was thirsty they haven't fed me in a week you know bad things happen if I don't drink". Erica said

Narrator: Ok here's the deal with Erica. When she was born it was during a time of great panic . Everybody was in fear of The Order. The Order is a group of mortal magical avengers. They hunted down clans of witches, lycans, fairies, vampires and anything else magical. They drained there blood and drank it to get a new high like a drug. The most un-hunted were the vampires. Sometimes the mortals teamed up with vampires, and let them have mortal women to feast on in exchange for their help in capturing magical creatures.

Now Erica she was the worst and most hunted group, a moraire, part mortal part vampire. The blood of mixed creatures was a bigger high than normal ones so there was bigger want. Her parents decided it was to dangerous to keep her around, so they sent her off in a picnic basket to a clan of vampires the father used to belong to. She would be safe she wouldn't be hurt, but she wouldn't be free at least until she turned 17. The master of the covenant had changed to a harsh alpha male vampire named sythie.

He took her in all right but made her become his personal servant who cleaned up his latest dish.

The second girl Her best friend , Nicole had been captured by the vampires at a raid, Sythie had a special liking for young girls so he kept her made her work for her life. Nicole is a shape shifter part animal part vampire and part mortal. She has special abilities like mind control and other abilities even she doesn't know yet. She has short jet black hair that reach her shoulders she wears glasses and loves to read.

Normal

" Oh jese Erica, you are nothing but troubke hurry along now, you don't want to be any later or you'll be whipped for sure, snd no more sneaking into their private stores no matter how hungry you are. I got your necklace right here." Nicole said latching the necklace around Erica's neck. Then she put on her own necklace, and pushed Erica toward the door.

" Thank you Nicole I don't know what I'd do without you". Erica said.

" You'd be twelve feet below the ground now shoo." Nicole said.

"Bye". Erica said

Erica hurried along the dark corridors careful not to look at the things surrounding her or she'd be sick. There was room upon room filled with vampires draining the lives out of mortal woman. She kept walking until she reached a big door and pushed.

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER WORLD


End file.
